


How to Protect a Self Sacrificing Jedi: A Villains Guide

by Hownicetoseeyah



Series: Sithbait Kenobi! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Jango Fett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protectiveness, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hownicetoseeyah/pseuds/Hownicetoseeyah
Summary: They just wanted Obi-Wan to take a break. Someone really needs to explain to him that saving the galaxy is not something a person does in their free time.In which Obi-Wan accidentally charms some of the worst criminals in the galaxy and then saves it because someone has too. Everyone else is just trying to keep Obi-Wan alive.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cad Bane & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Feral, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Savage Opress
Series: Sithbait Kenobi! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813210
Comments: 106
Kudos: 855





	1. Maul Wishes Kenobi Would Just Stay Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a fun time writing this, turned out more angsty then I thought it would. The plan is for the rest of the fic to be more lighthearted but we shall see if that actually happens.

Maul hated Kenobi. It was this hatred that has caused Maul to have his arms wrapped around his worst enemy, ‘attempting to squeeze the life out of him’.

“I am quite alright. Honestly, nothing even happened. I had everything under control, it was all going to plan.” Said Worst Enemy tried to reason. Maul growled tightening his arms around him. If anyone asked it was to crush the stupidity out of Kenobi and not to reassure himself that he was okay. Maul had a reputation to uphold, it wouldn’t do to let the galaxy know he had such weaknesses.

“Yes. I am sure that everything was going to plan. Though for some reason I am having a hard time believing the plan included you being drugged and taken by slavers. The chains and bruises were a nice touch.” Snarked the Witch from where she sat at the foot of the bed. The only thing giving away her concern was a hand on Kenobi’s ankle. 

It was Savages turn to growl. Maul couldn’t tell if it was at the Witch or the reminder to the state in which they had found Kenobi. He decided it was probably equal amounts of both. None of the Dathomirian brothers held any love for the Nightsisters. While the Witch was no longer part of that cult, hasn’t been since what has been dubbed “The Nightsister Incident”, Savage had never forgiven the Witch's deceit. Their youngest brother Feral was more scared of the Sisters than anything else, and Maul has had too many dealing with them to ever trust them and that was before the Incident. Feral was curled into Kenobi’s other side with Savage next to him. Savage’s large form made it easy to hold onto both Feral and Kenobi.

“Well my dear Ventress, contrary to popular belief, I do know how to look after myself. And while I would never pass up the opportunity to see your lovely face, I am sure you have more important things to worry about than me. So I do apologize that I have caused you yet another thing to burden yourself with.” Kenobi said, because only he would consider the situation he was in a burden for them. If anyone else was in his position, Kenobi would be the first to risk his neck to save them, and if anyone was to call such a rescue a burden… Maul shuttered at the heartbreaking expression Kenobi would surely have on his face. Maul doesn’t think he will ever understand how someone can care so much for others and yet have zero regard for themselves.

“I’m calling Fett.” Ventress decided, if anyone could beat some sense into the Jedi it would be the Mandalorian. While Maul doesn’t think he will ever like the Witch, he does have some respect for her. Anyone who has the balls to break the news of the Mandalorian’s favorite Jedi almost becoming a slave deserves respect. The Mando had been with the Jedi the longest and the two of them have a relationship that, if the Dathomirian was being honest with himself, made him slightly jealous.

“There is no need to worry him over something like this.” Kenobi said with one of the only smiles Maul hated. The one that looked like it was going to fall apart. The one that was accompanied by eyes that were so sad and so tired. The one that you know is only being used for the sake of others, to try and comfort them when he is the one barely holding it together.

“Something like this? I don't think that you understand the situation you were in. Those were Zygerrian slavers. Whole colonies disappear and are never heard of again.” Maul said, well aware that he sounded slightly crazy towards the end of his speech. It was frustrating how easy it was for Kenobi to push him over the edge. He can make him lose his cool without trying. Maul knows that Kenobi was extremely capable. The fact that he is still alive, attracting as much trouble as he does, just proves he is capable. No one can afford to be so unlucky if they didn’t have at least half the skill Kenobi has. That being said Maul would sleep better if he could just hide Kenobi away from the galaxy, somewhere he would be safe and happy. Somewhere green with no Jedi or darkness. Just Kenobi, Savage, Feral, and himself. Sadly the others would never let him keep Kenobi for himself.

Kenobi’s smile fell as he folded in on himself, it looked like he was trying to disappear. He looked so small… Smaller than he did on the slave ship because Kenobi would never give the slaver scum the satisfaction of seeing him as anything less than unbreakable. Here though, away from the Jedi who would frown upon anything slightly resembling emotion, away from the darker parts of the galaxy. Here with people he trusted and loved. Here where he was safe. Only here would Kenobi let them see that there were cracks in his seemingly flawless mask. He would let them see, if only just slightly, how much he was hurting. 

“I think it is for the best that we don’t bring up this sort of situation with Jango.” Kenobi spoke softly. Maul’s heart stopped at the subtle reminder that this was not Kenobi’s first time in the hands of slavers, and Fett had first hand experience with one of the more emotionally scarring encounters. Maul knew that the Mandalorian would much rather hear about what happened sooner than later. As much as the Jedi would want to shield Mando from any reminders, the past has a way of coming to light and Maul knows that Fett will find out about this one way or another.

“He would want to know, especially because it is this type of situation.” Feral responded with a softness equal to Kenobi’s own, and Maul was proud that his little brother was so mature. He was the most mature out of the three Dathomirians and had a way with words that was without a doubt the influence of Kenobi. Kenobi was able to nurture the softness Feral had in a way neither Savage nor Maul would have been able to. Kenobi understood Feral in a way that the Warriors, though they loved their brother dearly, would never be able to. For Feral was so different from the other Dathomirians in the village, and it was because of these differences that he always felt like he had to be more like them. Maul will never forget Feral confessing to Kenobi that he felt like he needed to be more, because he felt like he wasn’t enough the way he was now. It wasn’t until Kenobi came into their life did Feral realize that what he thought were weaknesses were his greatest strength. While Savage and Maul could see how amazing their younger brother was, Kenobi was the one who was able to show Feral that he was so much more than a weak link. Kenobi had been good for him. Had been good for all of them. 

Which is why they were going to have to call Fett, whether Kenobi wanted to “burden” him or not. Because while Maul hated the Mandalorian and would much rather take care of Kenobi himself, it would be better for Kenobi to get the Mando involved. Obi-Wan needed him.


	2. Jango Was Having a Pretty Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango Fett was having a pretty good day. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he was having a great day. But he could say he was having a pretty good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect chapters to come out so quickly! Vacation gave me a lot of free time.
> 
> Feel free to comment! I love hearing your thoughts! :)

Jango Fett was having a pretty good day. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he was having a great day. But he could say he was having a pretty good one.

The latest bounty had been relatively simple. The Hutts needed a couple of crates delivered. Usually Jango wouldn’t lower himself to the level of a run, preferring the thrill of the hunt, but the Hutts specifically asked for the more well known hunters and with how much they were offering… well let’s just say the deal was too good to pass up. Whatever was in those crates must have been extremely valuable for how much they were willing to pay for the delivery, but any curiosity he may have had was more than compensated for, so Jango felt no need to ask questions.

The main concern the Hutts had were pirates, but pirates usually avoided boarding ships owned by bounty hunters, especially one as well known as Slave I (yet another reason why the Hutts didn’t go to their typical runners). What the Hutts didn’t know was the more, shall he say, personal reason that was currently giving Jango an advantage when it came to a certain pirate king: Hondo Ohnaka.

Ohnaka knew better than to mess with Jango after the way the Pirate left things last time the two met. Jango suppressed a shutter in remembrance, he is never doing a job for Ohnaka ever again. Another reason he took the run instead of a hunt was due to the fact that he was still recovering from the last job. He is willing to go as far as to say he deserved everything that happened for being stupid enough to take a job from Ohnaka in the first place. “Any friend of Kenobi is a friend of mine!” his _shebs_. The only friend the pirate treated well was the Jedi. 

In hindsight the job was simple enough for Jango to have done himself. Even if the job called for two. That being said, as far as partners go Cad Bane was one of the better ones. Jango wouldn’t say he liked Bane; he would admit, though never to his face, that the Duros knew how to get the job done and was somewhat trustworthy. At least trustworthy enough to hold up his end of a deal, maybe not trustworthy enough to stop the Duros from stabbing Jango in the back for the right price. 

The Duros was frustratingly stubborn when it came to three things: his hat, his deals, and favors others owed him. If someone were to ask Jango what he hated most about the other he would probably say the hat, which Bane refuses to get rid of even when blending in is a matter of life or death. The hat made the bounty hunter stick out more than Jango’s own beskar'gam. There were many situations over the years that could’ve been avoided if Bane had ditched the hat. 

“I don’t mind dropping you off at Coruscant, considering it’s not too far out of the way, but it’s going to cost you. Can’t have you thinking I’m some sort of pushover that you can call whenever you want a ride.” Jango told his companion, easing Slave I out of the Tatooine atmosphere. He’s always glad to leave that sand pit they call a planet.

“Not so fast Fett,” Bane drawled leaning back in his seat as he smirked at the Mandalorian. “You still owe me for the time on Oba Diah with the Pykes.” 

Jango decided that he was wrong when he thought the hat was the worst thing about the Duros. It was his personality. “We’re even Bane. I paid that off when I got you off of Corellia.”

Bane had mastered the one eyebrow raise better than most people with eyebrows could. “Oba Diah cost as much as three Coerllia’s. But I’m feeling generous, take me to Coruscant free of charge and I’ll call us even.”

Before Jango could show Bane exactly how generous he could be by putting a bullet through the Duors’ precious hat and not his kriffing head, Jango’s holocom went off. 

The hat lives to see another standard day. 

Glancing at the contact who was comming, Jango allowed himself a few curses, much to Bane’s amusement. 

The Weequay comming will not be as lucky as the hat.

“It’s better be karking important Ohnaka, after the stunt you pulled last time. I’m almost impressed you have the balls to call so soon.” Jango gritted out before looking at the holocom and meeting a familiar pale face. 

“Ventress…” 

Jango wished it was Ohnaka who called. There were only a few times Jango had seen that expression on her face, and each time was because of one person. Suddenly Jango’s pretty good day was ruined.

* * *

“Where is he.” Jango demanded the moment the bounty hunters exited from Slave I. Ohnaka and Ventress were already waiting for them on Florrum’s surface not far from the Pirate’s base. The Nightsister stood there, her arms crossed, with a carefully constructed mask of neutrality. The Pirate sported a smile that was a touch wider than his natural one, the reflection of the Florrum sun off his goggles made it impossible to read his eyes.

“You hurt me, my friend! No ‘Hello’?” Ohnaka exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart in mock offense. Jango almost ended the kriffing hut'uun right then.

“Do not play games with me.” Jango snarled, he vaguely wondered when he put his hands on the dual blasters pistols strapped to his thighs. He was having a hard time thinking clearly, his mind was too crowded, his thoughts racing too fast. Threatening the pirate king in front of his empire was not a smart move; the few pirates milling around did not hesitate in pulling out their own blasters pointing them steadily at the Mandalorian.

Jango counted ten. He knew Bane and Ventress wouldn’t do anything if he were to end the Pirate right then. If he moved fast enough he could take out the pair on his left and two of the three on his right. Maybe use the third as a shield to take out the other five standing behind Hondo. Though he wasn’t sure he could trust the others not to fire on their companion to take him out. If he needed to he could take them all right here-

“No. You are right. Kenobi is with the Brothers. His usual room.” Ohnaka gave the signal for his men to lower their weapons. The ever present good mood that always seemed to surround Ohnaka was dropped so suddenly it gave Jango a mental whiplash.

The Mandalorian slowly removed his hands from his blasters, giving the Weequay a reluctant nod before briskly striding towards the base. He took satisfaction in the way Ohnaka’s men parted before him. 

“Oh, and Fett?” Ohnaka called after him, causing Jango to momentarily falter in his stride, “Take care of him.”

* * *

“Was the situation taken care of.” Bane asked smoothly staring off in the direction Jango had gone off in. His face was hidden under the brim of his hat, a hand resting casually on one of his blaster pistols.

“No. A couple of them got away. I would’ve hunted them down myself, but… ” Ventress spoke just as smoothly, her eyes following Bane’s gaze. The ‘but’ was left unsaid. They all knew who came first. After a moment she added, “I was planning on visiting Zygerria. If you’re interested. Rumor has it that the Zygerrian markets are especially prosperous this time of year.” Her smirk promised something darker.

“Ohnaka, how do you feel about giving us a lift?” The bounty hunter asked with a look in his eyes that would make any sane man hesitate. 

Ohanka was not a sane man. “I’m always happy to give my friends a ride! I hope you don’t mind some company.” The Weequay replied, his smile sharp.

* * *

Jango refused to slow down until he was in front of Obi-Wan’s room. (Of course the Weequay gave the Jedi his own room. Jango would sell the Slave I if the Pirate ever let him stay free of charge the way he lets the Jedi. Not that he would ever willinging stay on Florrum, and if he had to then he would rather sleep in his ship then trust Ohnaka not to do something.) When he finally arrived he didn’t hesitate to throw open the door. 

Even with Ohnaka’s heads up, Jango wasn’t fully prepared for the Nightbrothers. 

Nor did it seem the brothers were prepared for Jango to barge in like he did. 

The Dathomirians moved quickly in response to the threat. Feral went to stand directly in front of Obi-Wan causing the Jedi to make a sound that was a mix between surprise and dismay. Maul and Savage shifted in front of their brother standing almost side-by-side; Maul a hair ahead of Savage. All three ready for a fight. Even after seeing who their “attacker” was, it was obvious they were still too on edge to see him as anything other than a threat. 

Maybe bulldozing into the room the way he did wasn’t his best idea, but it was too late now.

Jango could tell the brothers weren’t going to back down with the way Maul’s eyes hardened and Savage growled, even Feral squared his shoulders prepared to protect the Jedi if need arises. Yet, Jango was ready to tear them apart if that meant making sure Obi-Wan was okay with his own eyes.

“Jango?” The Jedi aked, his soft voice bleeding some of the tension out of the room. 

Feral was the first to come to his senses, grabbing onto Savage and leading the other out of the room. 

Maul, on the other hand, stubbornly refused to back down moving even closer to Obi-Wan. The Jedi gently reached out to touch the Dathomirian’s forearm drawing his attention away from the Mandalorian. 

The two force users' eyes met, as they seemed to have some sort of telepathic conversation. It didn’t take long for Maul’s eyes to soften. The Nightbrother lingering a moment more before moving alongside the Mandalorian. 

They didn’t like each other, they might never like each other, but at that moment it didn’t matter how they felt about each other. 

The darksider still tense, took one last glance at the lightsider before relaxing, finally exiting the room. 

Jango moved toward Obi-Wan as the door closed. Looking for injuries and ignoring the Jedi’s assurances that he was fine. He would say he was fine if he was bleeding out; had said he was fine when he was bleeding out. When he was satisfied that the Jedi wasn’t hiding any life threatening injuries, he took the other into his arms, holding him tightly as the Jedi stood there stiffly.

“Hey Cyar'ika, Ner laandur Jetii, I am here I’ve got you.” Reassuring the other just as much as himself.

And standing there with the Mandalorian in the dimly lit room, Obi-Wan finally let his mask fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shebs- backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building etc)
> 
> beskar'gam- a name which meant "iron skin" when translated into Basic is full-body armor worn by Mandalorian warriors and soldiers throughout galactic history.
> 
> hut'uun- coward (worst possible insult)
> 
> Cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart
> 
> Ner laandur Jetii- My delicate/fragile (sometimes an insult - weak, pathetic) Jedi... In this work this is a pet name/inside joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my works so comments are more than welcome! I would love to hear what you guys think! :)


End file.
